Amor de Verano
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: ¡VACACIONES DE VERANO!es el mes más deseado,el mes ideal para buscar el amor de tu vida...Nuestras amigas superpoderosas lograrán encontrarlo,pero...no con la persona a quien esperaban...¡LEAN SI QUIEREN SABER!
1. ¡VACACIONES!

**Aquí estoy yo con otro de mis Fics que no sirve ni de para limpiarse el popo.**

**Xana : exageras demasiado**

**Yo : lo dices porque esta fue tu idea ¬¬**

**Xana : ¿Y?todos saben que yo soy la mente de este cuerpo.**

**Yo :*gruño***

**Xana : ¡DEJA DE DAR AL PICO Y CUENTA!.**

* * *

**POV MOMOKO :**

Verano,verano ¡COMO ADORO EL VERANO!es mi mes preferido,no hay colegio,puedo pasar todo el tiempo que quiera con mis amigas *suspiro*,pero...lo podría pasar si..¡MIS AMIGAS NO SE HUBIERAN IDO DE VACACIONES! T.T

.-Mamá recuérdame,¿por qué no podemos ir de vacaciones cómo Miyako y Kaoru?.-Le digo a mi madre.-

.-Porque ellas pudieron ir de vacaciones debido a que el padre de Kaoru tenía que ir allí a una lucha y a Miyako le dejarón ir con ella.-explicó mi Madre.-

.-¿Y por qué no me dejastes ir también?.-Le pregunte a mi madre no creo que tenga respuesta para eso.-

.-Porque es verano,tienes que estar con la familia.-Mitió mi madre,no creo que sea por eso.-

.-¿Segura?.-dije.-

.-si...y no.-dijo mi madre ¡¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESO?¡.-Tu padre piensa que no eres sufuciente mallor para ir.-

.-¡ESO ES INJUSTO!¡TENGO 16 AÑOS!.-

.-Lose pero...-dijo Mi madre.-

.-Pero...Mamá confía en mi,confiad en mi.-

Mi madre me miro y no dijo nada,después de 2 minuto sonrió,creo que significa que me dejará ir.

.-Esta bien,puedes ir con ellas.-Me dijo mi Madre.-

.-¡GRACIAS MAMÁ TE QUIERO!.-le dije muy contenta y le di un beso.-

Subí a mi cuarto cogi mu telefoto y llamé a Kaoru para decirselo.

.-Kaoru.-

.-_Momoko...¿que pasa?.-_

.-Al final me dajrón ir.-

.-_¿enserio?¡eso es genial! voy a recogerte.-_

.-Vale...nos vemos en un rato.-

Colge mi teléfono y fuí enseguida a hacer las maletas.

* * *

**POV NORMAL : **

kaoru y Miyako recogierón a Momoko a su casa.

.-¿Y a dónde iremos?.-dijo Momoko.-

.-Pues...¡SORPRESA!.-Dijo Kaoru.-

.-No seas tan mala dinoslo.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Vale os lo dire.-dijo Kaoru.-

.-¡SI!.-dijo Miyako y Momoko al unisono.-

.-Mi padre va a luchar en Malibú.-dijo Kaoru.-

.-A-A-A-A-A ¡A MALIBUUUUUUUUU!¡VAMOS A IR A MALIBUUUU!.-Gritó Momoko de emoción.-

.-Nunca he estado en malibú.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Yo tampoco...y..momoko deja de gritar me haces daño en lo oídos.-se quejó Kaoru.-

.-Lo siento,pero vamos enseguida a tú casa ¿no?.-dijo Momoko.-

.-Si,o se hiran sin nosotras.-Dijo kaoru.-

.-No creo...-dijo Miyako.-

.-No sabes tu bien.-susurró Kaoru.-

* * *

.-¡PAPÁ!¡MAMÁ!¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!.-Gritó Kaoru.-

.-Hola chicas cuanto tiempo.-dijo Mitsuko,la madre de kaoru.-

.-Hola madre de Kaoru.-dijo Miyako y Momoko.-

.-Hola crías,cuanto tiempo.-dijo Dai,el hemano mayor de kaoru.-

.-Hola Dai.-dijo Momoko.-

.-¿Dónde esta Shou?.-Preguntó Miyako.-

.-En la cocina ¿por?.-dijo Dai.-

Pero Miyako no respondio y se fue a la cocina.

.-¡HOLA MIYAKO.-Gritó Shou saltando encima de ella (a miyako que le encanta los niños pequeños,aunque sea uno capaz de dejarte un ojo morado.).-

.-¡Hola Shou.-dijo Miyako cogiendolo en brazos.-Me cae muy bien tu hermano,Kaoru.-

.-Te lo regalo.-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

.-¡Kaoru!.-le regañó Mitsuko.-

Enseguida vino un hombre alto y musculoso con una máscara.

.-¡Estoy listo!¿nos vamos?.-dijo Tokio,el padre de Kaoru.-

.-¡SI!.-dijerón todos los niños.-

Salierón de la casa y se subierón en un auto.

* * *

**YO : corto lose.**

**Xana : ¿A que fue fantástico?**

**YO : nop**

**Xana : ¿A qué mis fincs son mejores que la de la chica fea que tenemos aquí?**

**YO : 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29...OKEY lo pasare por alto...*se ollen unos portasos*¿que es eso?**

**Xana : Nada *nerviosa***

**Yo : *portasos*lo oígo otra vez *portasos*viene del armario*camino hasta allí y abro la puerta* ¿Los rrbz?**


	2. Haciendo amistades

**YO : Bueno aquí siguo yo con el finc de Xana :D en el que me explicara ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TENÍAS A LOS RRBZ ENCERRADOS EN EL ARMARIO!**

**Xana : no te enojes ¿si? veras es que me parecio buena idea que los chicos vieran como eran ¡HUMILLADOS DELANTE DE TODOS MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**YO : *le doy un zape en la cabeza a Xana*tranquilizate...**

**Boomer : ¡GRACIAS POR LIBERARNOS!*caminando hacia la salida***

**Brick : Y si nos disculpa tenemos que largarnos de aquí *dijo girando el pomo de la puerta***

**Butch : una desgracias haveros conocido ¡HASTA MÁS VER! *mientras salía***

**YO : *me pongo en frente de ellos*¿A dónde vais?**

**Butch : Lejos de aquí**

**YO : Ahora que lo pienso...es buena idea Xana...**

**Xana : Lose :)**

**YO : *sonrisa maligna**cierro la puerta*Os quedáis chicos**

**RRBZ : *corren hacía otro sitio***

**YO : *me teletransporto hasta ellos***

**Xana : ¿Cómo as echo eso?**

**YO : Este es mi finc,puedo hacer que Butch use falda,Brick pintalabios y Boomer que mate a un animal y todos sabemos lo santísimo que es Boomer *sonrisa maligna*¿os quedais por la buenas?o¿por las mala?**

**RRBZ : ENSEÑANOS NUESTRO ASIENTO**

**Xana : Bien...¡COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

Después de un infierno de calor la familia Matsubara y sus dos amigas,cosiguierón llegar al avión.

.-¡POR FIN!.-Dijo Momoko.-

.-¡QUE CALOR DIOS MIO!.-Se queja Kaoru.-

.-No...seas...llorona.-dijo Dai sudando.-

.-Bueno ya hemos llegado...chicas ustedes sientense en aquel asiento.-dijo Tokio señalando un asiento que había en la fila izquierda.-

En cada fila hay 3 asientos.

.-Dai y Shou al derecho de la fila de las chicas.-dijo Mistuko.-y nosotros en el derecho de atras de vosotros.-

Las chicas se fuerón a sentar pero unos chicos se sentarón antes.

.-¡OIGAN!ese asiento nos ivamos a sentar nosotras.-dijo Kaoru enojada.-

.-Pues haber sido más rápida muñeca.-dijo un chico de cabello azabache.-

.-Ese asiento es nuestro.-replicó Momoko.-

.-Que pena.-dijo Un chico de cabello anaranjado.-

.-Disculpen,nosotras nos tocó ese asiento.-Dijo Miyako.-

.-Mmmm..dejame ver el papel.-dijo Un chico rubio mirando el papel.-Hee..brick tienen razón.-

.-¡NO!¡BOOMER!¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?!.-Le regañó brick.-

.-¿El qué?¿no entiendo?.-dijo Boomer confundido.-

.-Normal.-se burló el azabache.-

.-Cállate butch.-dijo Boomer fastidiado.-

.-¡LARGAOS!llegamos primero.-Dijo Brick.-

.-¡NO!¡LLEGAMOS NOSOTRAS!.-Gritó Kaoru.-

.-¡NO LE GRITES A MI HERMANO!.-Dijo Butch.-

.-¿¡A QUIÉN?¡¿AL SEMÁFORO?!.-Dijo Kaoru.-¡NO ERES MI JEFE!.-

.-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES SEMÁFORO MARIMACHA?¡.-Gritó Brick.-

.-¡AL UNICO QUE VEO!.-Se burló Kaoru-.

.-¡NO LE GRITES A MI AMIGA TOMATE.-Gritó Momoko.-

.-¡YO NO PAREZCO UN TOMATE!.-Gritó Brick poniendose rojo de la furia.-

.-¡NO!¡NO LO PARECES!¡LO HERES!.-Gritó Momoko.-

.-¡LLEGAMOS NOSOTRAS PEPINO DE MAR!.-Gritó Kaoru.-

.-¡NO ME GRITES MUJER!¡Y LLEGAMOS NOSOTROS!.-Gritó Butch.-

.-¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-Gritaron Boomer y Miyako.-

.-¿No veis que nos están mirando?.-dijo Miyako avergonzada al igual que Boomer.-

.-Chicos,no importa,nos sentaremos allí atras.-dijo Boomer.-

* * *

Después de 20 horas en avión por fin llegaron a Malibú.

.-Papá ¿En cuál hotel nos alojaremos?.-Preguntó Shou.-

.-En ese nuevo hotel de 5 estrellas.-dijo Tokio.-

La familia Matsubara y las dos chicas fuerón al hotel.

.-¿Tienes el Dinero suficiente brick?.-Dijo Boomer.-

.-Por supuesto .-dijoo Brick.-

.-¿Para pagar el hotel?.-dijo Butch.-

.-Si.-Dijo Brick.-

.-¿Y para pagar las estradas del combate de lucha libre?.-preguntó Butch.-

.-Claro.-Dijo Brick.-

Entrarón,pero había una cola gigante.

.-Chicas vosotras id a inscribirnos en el hotel.-Dijo Mitsuki.-

.-¿Dónde vais vosotros.-preguntó Kaoru.-

.-Yo me voy a visitar el estadio de futbol.-dijo Dai.-

.-¡YO TAMBIEN!.-dijo Shou.-

.-Yo voy a inscribirme en el torneo de lucha libre.-dijo Tokio.-

.-Yo voy con él...-dijo Mitsuki.-

Después de un rato...

.-Ya falta poco para que nos toque.-Dijo Miyako ilusionada.-

Pero cuando les iva a tocar unos chicos se pusieron en frente.

.-Oi...-dijo Momoko pero no terminó por que reconoció sus caras.-

.-¡SON LOS CHICOS DEL AVIÓN!.-Gritó Momoko.-

.-¡HAY ESTÁBAMOS NOSOTRAS!.-Gritño Momoko.-

.-Tienes razon,estábais...pero ya no.-dijo Brick con una sonrisa arrogante.-

.-Bueno un placer veros de nuevo chicas,nos vamos a nuestra habitación.-dijo Boomer.-

.-Ese chico no me agrada.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Bueno dejemosles,hay que pedir habitación.-Dijo Momoko.-

Después de pedir la habitación las chicas subierón a el cuarto donde le tocabán.

.-¿Chicas a dónde van a ir?.-Dijo Miyako.-

.-Yo voy a dormir un poco.-dijo Kaoru.-estoy cansada.-

.-Vaga...-dijo Momoko.-Yo visitare la tienda de dulces.-

.-Y luego me criticas a mi ¿He,glotona?.-Dijo Koru.-

.-Chicas no peleen...-dijo Miyako.-

.-¿Dónde vas ha ir tú?.-dijo Momoko.-

.-Nose..-dijo Miyako.-puedo ir contigo?.-

.-Claro.-dijo Miyako.-¿Vienes tu también kaoru?.-

.-*bostezo*esta bien.-dijo Kaoru.-No tengo nada mejor que hacer...-

Las chicas fuerón de turismo por Malibú y encontraron un café

.-Chicas..¿Entramos aquí?.-Preguntó Miyako.-

.-Parece buen lugar.-dijo Momoko.-

.-Entremos.-dijo Miyako.-

Las chicas entrarón al café,el lugar era muy bonito,sus asientos eran color rojo y estaban pegados a la pared donde había ventanas paredes eran color café.

.-WoW que hermoso.-Dijo Miyako.-

Las chicas se fuerón a sentar.

.-Buenos días amas.-

Las chicas los miraron como si fueran un fantasma pero en vez de asustarse,se empezarón a reir a carcajadas.

.-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡HOLA DE NUEVO AJAJAJAJ CHICOS JAJAJAJA!.-Se reía Kaoru.-

.-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.-Se reía momoko.-

.-¡JIJIJIJIJIJIJI!.-Se reía Miyako.-

.-Que desean .-dijo Butch de mala gana.-

.-Yo..quiero..un pastel de queso,fresa y un bollo relleno de nata.-dijo Momoko.-

.-glotona...-susurró brick.-

.-Yo..quiero un bollo relleno de nata.-dijo Kaoru.-

.-Yo un pastel de moras.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Enseguida lo traemos.-dijo Boomer .-

.-Gracias.-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa.-

.-D-de nada.-dijo Boomer sonrojado por la sonrisa de Miyako.-

.-Oigan chicos.-dijo Miyako.-¿Cómo se llaman?.-

.-yo boomer ¿Porque?.-Dijo Boomer.-

.-Pues he pensado que,ya que estamos alogados en el mismo hotel,podriamos ser amigos.-dijo Miyako.-Yo soy miyako.-

.-Estoy de acuerdo Miyako,disculpa por lo de antes.-dijo Boomer.-

.-No hay problema.-dijo Miyako.-

.-Yo soy Momoko.-

.-Yo brick,siento lo del avión.-

.-Yo soy...¿Tengo que hacerlo Miyako?.-Dijo Kaoru.-

.-Claro que sí.-dijo Miyako.-

.-*suspiro*Me llamo Kaoru.-

.-Yo soy butch.-

Todos quedaron viendo a Butch.

.-¿Que pasa?.-Dijo Butch.-

.-Pide perdón.-Dijo Brick.-

.-*suspiro*estabien...perdón,fue culpa mía.-

.-Lose.-dijo Kaoru.-

* * *

**YO : Continuara...**

**Xana : soy un artista...**

**Brick : Olle...¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Xana : Yo Xana**

**Butch : tu no...La fea...**

**YO :¡¿QUE PASA CON QUE YO SOY FEA?!**

**Xana : Lo heres**

**YO : !BOOMER!¿SOY FEA?**

**Boomer : Sandra...no puedo mentirte...¡Lo heres no me peges!**

**YO :*haciendo una bola de enegía*chicos...¡UN REGALO PARA VOSOTROS!*Les lanzo la bola***

**YO : Voy ha haceros una pregunta :**

**¿SI LAS MAQUINAS SE REVELARAN CONTRA TI?**

**¿QUE UTILIZARIAS COMO ARMA?**

**¿UN CUBO DE AGUA O UNA PISTOLA?**

**YO SIN DUDA EL AGUA ¿POR QUE? MUY SIMPLE,POR QUE LE TIRARÍA EL AGUA ENCIMA Y SE**

**ELECTROCUTARÍA,Y CUANDO YA NO PUEDA MOVERSE,LO REPROGRAMARÍA **

**PARA QUE FUERA MI EXCLAVO MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**¡RESPONDANME EN LOS COMENTARIOS!**

**Y DE PASO DEJAR UN COMENTARIO SI LES GUSTO O NO MI HISTORIA**

**:)**


End file.
